Believe My Story
by Matryosha
Summary: The Last Chapter from Multi Chapter/ Apa kalian pernah mengetuk pintu utama rumah kalian di tengah malam dengan hitungan ganjil dari dalam rumah, meski hanya sekedar iseng dan bermain-main?Sebaiknya kuceritakan pengalamanku terlebih dahulu agar kalian mempertimbangkan kembali hal yang menurut kalian candaan tadi/ RnR!
1. Believe My Story

**Believe My Story**

…

A Naruto's Fanfiction

[Warning : typo(s), boring, AU, OOC, don't like don't read]

.

.

* * *

Kalian pernah mendengar jejak langkah di belakang kalian ketika sedang berjalan di malam hari, dan menemukan tak ada seorang pun di sekitar kalian?

Kalau begitu coba dengarkanlah ceritaku, dan aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak berbohong sekalipun.

-Konohagakure, Sakura Haruno-

* * *

.

.

.

Terkadang, aku melewati sebuah jalan ketika tengah pulang ke rumah ibuku. Aku selalu ingat hari itu adalah Sabtu malam, dan aku memilih hari itu karena pekerjaanku di rumah sakit sudah selesai dan aku tidak ingin melewatkan _weekend_-ku hanya dengan bermalas-malasan sendirian di apartemen. Oh, jangan tanyakan Ino. Dia pasti selalu—SELALU, sehari dalam seminggu dan di waktu yang sama—berkencan dengan kekasihnya yang _freak _itu. Siapa namanya? Shimura Sai?

Tunggu, masa bodoh sekali dengan itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal jalan ITU, sebenarnya hanyalah sepetak jalan kecil yang menghubungkan jalan raya dengan jalan aspal menuju rumah Ibu, yang kulewati akibat malas memutar jauh. Dengan kata lain, itu hanyalah sebuah jalan pintas. Di kanan-kirinya hanya tembok pekarangan milik warga dan tak ada penerangan, namun cukuplah terlihat jika ada orang yang sedang berjalan di tengahnya sehingga aku tidak akan menabraknya.

Seperti sekarang ini. di pukul 21.00 waktu setempat, aku melihat seseorang yang melewati jalan itu, dan tentu saja secara otomatis memberi jalan. Aku tidak melihat seperti apa wajahnya, tetapi aku tahu pasti bahwa itu laki-laki akibat tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dan terlihat bidang. Sumpah demi Tuhan. Jalan itu harus diberi penerangan sebelum aku memiliki sifat seperti detektif akibat kegiatan menebak-nebak ini.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong lagi, sejak kapan pemuda tadi melewatiku? Dan rasa-rasanya aku tidak mendengar jejak langkahnya?

DEG!

Segera saja jantungku berdegup lebih cepat ketimbang normalnya. Bagaimana tidak? Mengalami hal seperti ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku!

'Mungkin saja orang tadi memang terlatih untuk berjalan tanpa suara', pikirku berusaha _posiive thinking._ Aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan menjadi pemeran film horor versi nyata!

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sejak kapan tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan?

.

.

.

"KYAAA!"

.

.

.

.

_Sakura segera tergagap, sedetik setelah ia sadar bahwa ia baru saja berada di tempat yang terang dan terutama melihat Ibunya yang memasang wajah cemas._

"_Ibu__…__?"_

"_Oh, astaga, Sakura! Ibu terkejut menemukanmu tergeletak di depan teras ketika tadi mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Apa kau kecapekan? Atau kau butuh memeriksakan diri ke dokter? Ibu bisa panggilkan seseorang kemari untuk mengantarkanmu ke sana__—__"_

"_Aku__…__sudah sampai rumah?"_

_Pertanyaan Sakura yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar segera menghentikan gerakan Mebuki yang sudah bergerak gesit mengambil telepon yang berada di samping kasur tempat Sakura berada. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, heran._

"_Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau berada di rumah."_

"_Tadi__…__aku berjalan di jalan pintas yang gelap itu dan berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda yang__…__bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara ketika kakinya menjejakkan tanah__…__lalu aku berteriak dan aku__…__pingsan?" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan sebuah tanda tanya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, bagaimana dia bisa berakhir pingsan di depan teras rumahnya jika ingatannya terhenti di tempat yang berjarak 500 meter dari rumahnya?_

"_Hah? Jangan bilang kau bertemu hantu, Sakura?"_

"_I-Ibu! Jangan bilang hal menyeramkan seperti itu!" Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi ke arah jendela sebelum Ibunya meledeknya habis-habisan tentang kecengengannya. Apalagi hal itu menyangkut tentang makhluk astral._

"_Habis kau tadi bilang bertemu pemuda kan?"_

"_Eh, iya__…__mungkin perawakannya seperti pemuda itu__…__" Sakura menunjuk random sesosok pemuda yang terlihat berdiri di jalan depan rumahnya, menghadap tempat pengumpulan sampah yang bertepatan di depan rumah Mebuki, "rambutnya hitam jabrik dan dia lebih tinggi dariku, tapi dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan satu suara pun ketika dia berjalan, lalu__…__dia menghilang ketika aku menoleh dan badanku segera menjadi kaku dan__—__"_

"_Ibu hanya tahu pemuda yang berambut hitam jabrik di sekitar sini itu hanya Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu__—__jangan memasang wajah terkejut, kau sedang dinas ke Suna saat itu__—__dan Ibu ingat kalau dia menyukaimu, tapi kau sepertinya tidak tahu ya?" Mebuki terdiam sebentar, tidak menanggapi raut wajah Sakura yang semakin abstrak akibat shock dan bingung. "Oh, ya, dan mana pemuda yang kau tunjuk?"_

"_Itu! Yang di depan tempat pengumpulan sampah itu! Masa Ibu tidak__—__"_

_Sakura bergeming._

_Ibunya tidak melihat pemuda yang jelas-jelas sendirian berada di sana, berdiri diam sedari tadi, dengan kulit yang jelas-jelas pula seputih salju?_

"_Mana sih, Sakura? Mana ada manusia normal berdiri sendirian di depan tempat sampah jam segini! Sudah, sana! Mandi, makan, dan bantu menyiapkan pohon natal di lantai satu!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Cuma aku yang bisa lihat…?"_

_._

_._

Nah, menurut kalian bagaimana? Apa kalian pernah mengalami hal seperti yang kuceritakan ini? Dan kuulangi lagi, aku tidak berbohong. Sekarang pun aku masih bisa melihat pemuda pucat itu menatapmu dari kursi kosong di sudut ruangan ini.

-Sekali lagi, Sakura Haruno-

_._

_._

_._

**THE END**

* * *

**Author Note :  
**

Salah satu dari berbagai pengalaman mistis saya (dan suami saya) ohohoho, sekalian latihan nulis fiksi horor. Jelek banget sih kayaknya, menuai flame juga kayaknya...*pundung* fiksi lama sih udah pingin di unggah tapi masih ragu, walau akhirnya di unggah juga X"DD

Well, Happy Reading dan sekali lagi maafkan kengandatan cerita saya yang lain m(_ _)m


	2. A Voice

**A Voice**

.

.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

* * *

Kini giliranku bertanya: pernahkah kalian tidak bisa tidur di suatu malam yang sunyi, dimana seluruh anggota keluargamu terlelap dan mendapati sesuatu yang lain yang menemanimu? Atau mungkin suara-suara tak berwujud dan tak bertuan yang terdengar olehmu?

Aku akan menceritakan pengalamanku sendiri.

-Konohagakure, Yamanaka Ino-

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Nah, Ino, ini tempat tidurmu yang baru."

Aku hanya mengangguk menurut. Bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah lama tidak pulang ke rumahku di Konoha dan sekarang Ibu sudah menggunakan kamarku untuk _home stay _seorang mahasiswa asing. Aku hanya tahu dia dari Iwa dan wajahnya ketika tersenyum mengingatkanku akan wajah mesum yang sering kutemui di jalan-jalan…tidak, tidak. Mau setampan apapun, aku tetap cinta Sai.

Membaringkan badanku di kamar (dadakan) yang baru, aku mengingat-ingat mengenai sejak kapan ruang yang dulunya digunakan sebagai tempat belajar mendiang kakakku ini tidak dipakai lagi hingga sekarang. Setahun mungkin? Atau dua tahun?

Entahlah, aku sudah tidak ingat. Aku sendiri merasa heran dengan memori jangka depan-ku yang memburuk sampai-sampai Sakura sering memarahiku.

"Inooo~ kau mau cake chocolate?"

Lamunanku segera buyar. Itu suara Ibu yang berteriak dari lantai satu.

"Ya Ibu, aku segera turun~"

Saatnya makan kue bersama keluarga.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam.

Tak sadar aku mengobrol dengan Ibu sembari menunggu Ayah pulang bekerja (dan tentu saja memakan semua kue buatannya), kemudian meminjam telepon rumah sebentar untuk mengabari Sakura kalau aku akan mengajaknya berbelanja esok hari dan kembali mengobrol dengan Ayah hingga kedua orangtuaku pergi tidur terlebih dahulu.

Aku tidak melihat mahasiswa asing yang _home stay _itu, kata Ibu dia pulang ke negaranya untuk beberapa waktu.

Sebodoh amat.

Berguling-guling di kasur empuk yang sepertinya baru saja di belikan Ayah, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tidur, dan memang aku tidak bisa tidur awal akibat _shift _rumah sakit yang menggemblengku menjadi makhluk malam *tertawa*.

DUK!

Aku berhenti berguling. Suara keras seperti benda besar yang jatuh dari mana itu?

DUK!

Ada lagi.

Aku mendongak untuk mencari sumber suara. Kurasa suara tadi berasal dari atap… seperti suara orang yang meloncat dengan seluruh tenaga—

DUK!

"Astaga!" teriakku frustasi. Aku berdiri dengan kepala masih mencari-cari suara mengganggu, yang entah kenapa dan bagaimana bisa terdengar begitu keras sampai-sampai atap kamarku berdebum. Aku mulai mengira-ngira: apa itu suara kontruksi di suatu tempat dekat sini? Atau mungkin anak tetangga yang bermain-main dengan atap rumahku? Yang benar saja kalau iya!

DUK!

Kali ini lebih keras, seolah suara tadi milik benda yang berjalan dan dia mengarah tepat di atas kepalaku…

Ugh! Pikiran horor macam apa yang bersarang di kepalaku jam segini?

DRAK! DRAK!

Belum suara yang satu ini, kali ini terdengar suara lain? Suara pagar rumahku yang seperti dimainkan oleh orang dengan cara tertentu sehingga terdengar suara dengan nada dan jeda yang sama.

Niat sekali orang itu, bahkan di tengah malam seperti ini mereka masih saja menjahili anak orang. Baiklah! Aku akan mencari sumber suara itu! Kau pikir aku takut dengan suara di tengah malam? Aku jauh lebih takut dengan suara bel kamar pasien di tengah malam…kau tahulah, kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa kau bayangkan.

Meraih senter dan jaket, aku memutuskan keluar ke pekarangan agar lebih mudah mencari orang iseng yang dari tadi membuat suara-suara di sekitarku. Baru saja keluar ke teras, aku mendapati tak ada seorang pun di pagar, begitu juga ketika aku mengarahkan senterku ke atap.

Tak ada orang… seharusnya orang yang tadi membuat suara di atap tidak semudah itu kabur, bukan? Apalagi atapku tidak menyambung kemana-mana, dan tidak ada tembok pembatas yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat panjatan karena pagarku terbuat dari besi dengan teralis-teralis tajam yang tidak memungkinkan orang untuk memanjatnya…

DUK!

Suara itu lebih keras terdengar…dari atap lagi. Bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, aku mencoba menghampiri sumber suara itu dengan memutari rumahku sendiri.

Dan detik berikutnya, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut cepak yang menggebrak atapku sementara aku tidak dapat melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya karena ususnya yang terburai ke bawah dan wajahnya yang melepuh seperti lahar gunung berapi…

Dan aku pingsan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Hei."

Suara siapa itu?

"HEI."

Aku segera bangun dari posisiku yang ternyata sudah berpindah di kasur. Aku melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilku… si mahasiswa asing berwajah mesum?

"Kenapa kau… Ibu bilang kau pergi ke negaramu… apa yang kau lakukan…"

"Ngomong yang benar, un. Aku baru saja tiba karena pesawat yang _delay_ dan menemukanmu di pekarangan dengan posisi tidak etis—"

"Hei! Aku pingsan, tahu!"

"Mana aku tahu kau pingsan atau tidak, un!"

"Ini…masih malam?"

Aku melihat mahasiswa itu mengangguk. Ia menunjuk jam dinding di kamarnya (atau bekas kamarku). Pukul 02.30. Waktu tidak terlalu lama berlalu ketika aku pingsan…

"Hei, namamu siapa?"

"Deidara. Kenapa, un?"

"Kau…" aku agak ragu untuk melanjutkan meskipun akhirnya aku mencoba bertanya, "pernah mendengar suara aneh, tidak?"

"Oh, maksudmu atap yang berbunyi 'duk, duk' dan pagar yang berbunyi 'drak, drak' itu, un?"

"Apalah bunyi itu! Hei, kau mendengarnya juga?"

"Kadang-kadang sih, un, tapi Ayah dan Ibumu tidak bisa dengar," Deidara menelengkan kepalanya heran. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku mencoba melihat siapa pelakunya tadi dan keluar melihat atap—"

"Oh, jadi karena itu kau pingsan di pekarangan?"

"Dengar dulu! Iya, aku pingsan gara-gara melihat hantu laki-laki yang wajahnya rusak, tahu! Aaarrgggh! sejak kapan rumahku jadi tempat horor begini!" aku mejambak rambutku, kembali frustasi. Jujur, aku tidak takut. Hanya saja…kau tidak akan tahu apa yang dilakukan hantu pada manusia hidup yang mendapati wujud asli mereka, kan? Mungkin saja aku akan berakhir seperti korban-korban Sadako… tidak!

"Sejak setengah tahun yang lalu sih, un. Kau tidak pernah pulang sih, saat itu ada kecelakaan di depan rumahmu. Seorang laki-laki. Terlindas truk."

"Ih!"

"Wajahmu jadi sepucat tembok deh, un."

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kau tidak ngeri mendengarnya!"

"Tidak juga," Deidara menyahut dengan tenang, kemudian menunjuk pundakku. "Aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya, un. Tuh, dia bilang dia menyapamu sebentar tadi dan dia bergelayut manja di pundakmu. Wajahnya seperti lahar gunung berapi kan, un?"

.

.

.

* * *

Kau percaya ceritaku?

Karena itu, saranku, lebih baik kau tidak mengikuti atau berusaha mencari tahu suara apapun yang terjadi di sekitarmu saat malam sudah larut karena, percayalah, tidak ada manusia HIDUP yang akan membuat suara dengan nada dan tempo yang ganjil di tengah malam. Kecuali kau ingin sepertiku.

Dan, hei. Kata Deidara tadi, laki-laki itu berniat menyapamu malam ini. Saranku terakhir kali, tidurlah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kalau bisa pakai obat tidur.

-Yamanaka Ino-

* * *

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author Note :** pengalaman beneran, bedanya yang liat hantunya bukan saya wkwkwk mana beranilah saya...suami yang malang *pukpuk*

well...berniat memperbaiki EYD di bidang horor akibat chapter lalu yang agak aneh penceritaannya...semoga kali ini membantu m(_ _)m


	3. The Midnight's Knocker

**The Midnight's Knocker**

(The Last Multi Chapter)

.

A Naruto's Fanfiction

.

Enjoy!

_._

_._

* * *

Kau sudah mendengar cerita Sakura dan Ino mengenai para laki-laki hantu yang mengikuti mereka kemana pun.

Kali ini aku berbeda, dan aku akan bercerita. Namun sebelum ini, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian semua; apa kalian pernah mengetuk pintu utama rumah kalian di tengah malam dengan hitungan ganjil dari dalam rumah. Meski hanya sekedar iseng dan bermain-main?

Sebaiknya kuceritakan pengalamanku terlebih dahulu agar kalian mempertimbangkan kembali hal yang menurut kalian candaan tadi.

-Konohagakure, Tenten-

* * *

.

.

Sudah lama sekali memang ceritaku ini.

Waktu itu malam dimana aku, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino menginap dirumahku untuk merayakan kelulusan kami dari sekolah menengah atas. Kami begitu merasa senang dan bebas, seandainya kau pernah mengalami hal ini. Kau akan merasa seperti orang yang baru saja menjalani upacara kedewasaan dengan cara yang berbeda—yah, menurutku menerima tabung berisi ijazah dan melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah di musim semi yang indah merupakan upacara kedewasaan.

Sebelum semua kejadian hebat tadi pagi dirusak begitu saja oleh Ino yang sedang membaca isi website horor entah darimana.

"Hei, aku membaca artikel seru!"

Kalimat Ino yang bernada antusias cukup membuat kami yang asyik mengobrol serentak menoleh penasaran.; saat itu Sakura yang pertama mendekat masih dengan sebungkus kripik kentang di tangannya, diikuti Hinata yang sudah nyaris tidur dengan mendekap bantal dan aku yang baru selesai mandi. Jika aku tak salah ingat, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

"Apa? 'Pengetuk Pintu di Tengah Malam'?" Sakura membaca artikel yang terpampang di layar monitor _netbook-_ku, "kau ini kurang kerjaan, ya? Mananya yang menarik?"

"Hei, dengar dulu!" Ino kesal, menyikut Sakura pelan dan meneruskan pembicaraan horornya, "meski saat ini masih musim semi, tapi tak ada salahnya bercerita seram, kan? Lihat ini, 'mengetuk pintu utama rumahmu saat tengah malam, paling tidak jam dua belas ke atas, dengan hitungan ganjil di atas tiga, akan membuat seseorang yang tidak kau harapkan akan mengetuk balik pintu rumahmu dari luar dengan hitungan genap'. Kau percaya itu?"

"Aku percaya, tapi tidak di pintu rumahku."

Ino memberengut mendengar pernyataan tegasku. Enak saja, aku tidak pernah berharap—bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun—untuk menjadikan rumahku sebagai bahan percobaan horor Ino yang kadang agak tidak masuk akal. _Well, _walau memang hantu itu sendiri menurutku tidak masuk akal. Kalau ada seratus orang mengetuk pintu rumahnya masing-masing dari dalam secara bersaman, apa hantu itu juga akan mengetuknya bersamaan? Menurutku hantu itu pasti tipe pengangguran di tengah malam.

"Tck! Kalian ini penakut semua, baiklah!" Ino berdiri pongah, entah apa maksudnya, dan mematikan _netbook _lalubergabung dengan Sakura menghabiskan kripik kentang.

Tidak ada yang tahu maksud perkataan Ino waktu itu.

...

Aku terbangun oleh angin dingin yang berhembus kencang entah darimana. Melihat jam weker di samping kasurku, aku mengerang. Pukul dua dinihari.

Melihat tidak ada jendela kamar yang terbuka dan pintu yang masih terkunci, ditambah lagi tidak ada satu temanku yang terbangun, aku merasa curiga. Angin yang berhembus terasa aneh, dan bagaimana mungkin tidak ada yang terbangun dengan hembusan angin di tengkuk sedingin ini?

"Mungkin pintu kamar mandi terbuka..." bergumam sendiri, aku beranjak terkantuk-kantuk menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku. Tentu saja pintunya masih tertutup rapat. Kecuali jika pintu utama di ruang tamu terbuka, mungkin saja angin menyebar ke seluruh ruangan lantai satu, tidak terkecuali kamarku. Tapi ternyata tidak ada pintu terbuka saat aku keluar dari kamar dan mendadak membuatku merinding. Angin dingin macam apa ini?

_Ketuk. Ketuk._

Aku menoleh cepat, mencari sumber suara yang menggaung di rumahku yang tidak luas. Mungkin Ayah dan Ibu terbangun.

_Ketuk. Ketuk._

Lagi-lagi ketukan dengan tempo genap.

Menelan ludah, aku mau tidak mau teringat artikel yang Sakura dan Ino perdebatkan dua jam yang lalu.

'Mengetuk pintu utama rumahmu saat tengah malam, paling tidak jam dua belas ke atas, dengan hitungan ganjil di atas tiga, akan membuat seseorang yang tidak kau harapkan akan mengetuk balik pintu rumahmu dari luar dengan hitungan genap'.

MANA MUNGKIN!

Keringat dingin entah sejak kapan menuruni dahiku. Mungkin sejak aku tahu sumber suara yang sedari tadi menimbulkan gaung di rumahku; pintu utama berbahan kayu mahoni kokoh yang terletak di ruang tamu. Persis seperti cerita Ino. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bahkan aku tidak sekalipun terpikir untuk mengetuknya. Jangan-jangan maksud kata-kata Ino yang kesal waktu itu.

**"Selamat malam..."**

_Ketuk. Ketuk._

Suara yang berat. Dan lirih. Dan terasa kering...

Aku menelan ludah. Mungkin saja orang yang tidak kuharapkan yang tertulis dalam artikel itu adalah manusia yang kubenci... tapi bagaimana mungkin Kisame senpai—orang yang paling kubenci se-SMA—mengetuk pintuku dalam timing yang pas setelah Ino mengetuknya dari dalam? Oh, apa mereka saling menelepon dan berjanji untuk menjahiliku sebagai hadiah kelulusanku? Bodoh sekali.

Keberanianku meningkat ketika aku memikirkan hal itu. Aku berpikir, sebenarnya itu adalah suara Kisame senpai. Lagipula tipe suara berat dan terasa kering itu memang mirip suaranya.

**"Selamat malam..."**

_Ketuk. Ketuk._

"Senpai, aku tahu itu kau!" tanpa pikir panjang, aku melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar menuju pintu utama demi menjahili balik Kisame senpai dengan membuatnya kaget dan—

**"SELAMAT MALAM"**

Aku bertatap muka dengan seorang perempuan. Wajah pucat. Kulitnya seperti tanah kering yang retak-retak dan rambut hitam panjangnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Dan matanya yang nyalang merah membeliak menatapku lurus-lurus seolah seluruh darah di tubuhnya berkumpul di kedua bola mata itu.

...

Ino, Sakura dan Hinata yang berjanji untuk menjenguk Tenten berjalan perlahan, seolah-olah jalanan adalah medan penuh paku dan mereka harus berhati-hati agar tidak menginjak salah satunya. Atmosfer berat melingkupi mereka.

"S-setelah itu, a-apa Paman dan Bibi sudah memanggil paranormal?"

Pembicaraan diawali oleh Hinata. Bunga matahari kesukaan Tenten digenggamnya erat dan gemetaran—ya, gemetaran akibat mendengar pengakuan Ino mengenai malam dimana ia mengetuk pintu utama rumah Tenten di saat mereka semua seharusnya sudah tertidur, dua hari yang lalu, dan merasa SANGAT bersalah.

"Hmm," angguk Ino lemah, "paranormal yang datang ke rumahnya berkata bahwa arwah seorang gadis yang meninggal akibat tertabrak truk di sekitar rumah Tentenlah yang mengetuk rumah itu," jelasnya.

"Syukurlah jika ia sudah mengusir hantu wanita itu. Bukankah dua hari kemarin para tetangga Tenten ketakutan akibat penampakannya yang mengitari kompleks saat malam sudah larut dan mengetuk pintu rumah mereka bergantian?" kali ini Sakura yang menimpali. Ia menatap tajam Ino sebelum melanjutkan, "gara-gara ulang isengmu ini, rumah Tenten sempat dihantui dan Tenten sendiri mengalami demam tinggi di malam setelah kelulusannya hingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit, tahu!"

"...maafkan aku, _forehead_..._"_

"Tck, jangan minta maaf padaku, _pig!_ Minta maaflah pada Tenten yang membukakan pintu dan menerima getah dari kelakuanmu!"

"S-sudahlah, kalian berdua," akhirnya Hinata menengahi. "Lagipula, a-aku menerima pesan dari Paman tadi pagi, kalau Tenten sudah sadar. J-jadi jangan bertengkar lagi, ya?"

"Ya, Hinata. Aku harap hantu itu benar-benar pergi dari rumah Tenten dan paranormal itu mengusirnya jauh-jauh," seiring gumaman bersalah Ino, kaki-kaki jenjang mereka sampai di lobi rumah sakit yang cukup ramai. Tak ada satu hal pun yang janggal dan semua pasien terlihat begitu normal dan lobi masih ramai meski matahari senja memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"A-anoo, Sakura-san, Ino-san...perempuan yang melewati kita tadi aneh sekali wajahnya ya, kulitnya seperti tanah kering yang retak di sana-sini dan matanya merah sekali. Menurut kalian itu penyakit apa?"

"Hah? Perempuan yang mana maksudmu? Aku tidak melihat perempuan berwajah seaneh itu tuh."

"...eh?"

.

.

Sekian ceritaku.

Dan jangan khawatir,keadaanku dan rumahku sangat baik hingga hari ini—tidak ada ketukan, tidak ada hantu dan terutama wanita berwajah retak. Tapi aku agak khawatir mengenai Hinata yang katanya beberapa kali melihat wanita itu mengitari rumah sakit tempat Sakura dan Ino bekerja saat ini. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah wanita itu masih menjadi arwah penasaran meski sepuluh tahun berlalu?

Kemudian pesanku, jangan bermain-main dengan artikel, permainan dan apapun yang melibatkan hantu beserta pengalaman nyata orang-orang yang diunggah ke internet. Hitori Kakurenbo dan Daruma-san, misalnya. Dan juga apa yang dilakukan Ino pada RUMAHku.

Percayalah, 'mereka' tak akan semudah itu pergi. Dan tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja tanpa kompensasi yang menurut mereka setara.

Kau tak akan tahu niat dan tujuan mereka.

-Konohagakure, Tenten-

.

.

**.**

**The End**

**(Thank You for Reading and Review!)**

* * *

**Author Note **: kali ini pengalaman temen yang pingsan dan demam tiga hari gegara lihat cewek muka rusak di depan pintunya lol. Tenang saja, kalian bisa mencoba dan si hantu nggak akan seliar di cerita ini kok...paling-paling dua-tiga hari keliaran di kompleks terus pergi *dikemplang readers*.

Tapi serius, saya nggak suka permainan hantu Jepang yang malah dicobain dan ditiru sama orang-orang yang ngaku maniak Jepang a.k.a weaboo...pliss,kalian mungkin punya indera keenam, ketujuh, kedelapan atau keempat-ratus-delapan-puluh-tiga atau berapalah terserah kalian, tapi kalian KAN nggak punya kemampuan mengusir hantu setara tim pengusir hantu di tipi-tipi itu lol. Baru tau rasa nanti kalo permainannya gagal trus dihantuin seumur idup.

At least, thank buat reviewnya **_xoxo_, Haizara Azuki, Uchiha Ouka **dan segala follow favorit serta silent reader!

* * *

Semarang, 22092014

Ashikaga Shu.


End file.
